


Older and Wiser

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘18 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Relationship Advice, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlollyweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlock and Molly hear some awfully familiar relationship hesitation coming from their granddaughter, and they’re just the two to offer some wise advice.





	Older and Wiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Day 6: non canon theme- late marriage/grandchildren   
> Thanks for requesting this one MizJoely! Definitely a sherlolly setup that I haven’t touched till now, and it was fun. ;)

Sherlock and Molly did their best not to stare from their seats by the fire as their granddaughter Clara said goodnight to her date at the door.

“I had a nice time too,” she said softly.

“I know I’ll see you around anyway, but I hope we can do something like this again before you head back to school,” the young man named Sam replied sweetly. “You don’t leave for another week, right?”

Clara paused. “Well yeah but...I’m probably going to be pretty busy till then. Why don’t I call you if I end up having some free time?”

“I’d like that,” he said, voice full of hope.

Molly caught a glimpse of the chaste kiss he placed on Clara’s cheek before she shut the door and walked in.

“Nice time?” Molly asked, setting her book down.

“He’s a lovely guy,” Clara said, almost wistfully, which was notable for her.

“You’re not saying something and it’s awfully loud, may as well speak up,” Sherlock stated, setting his own book down now. He could read his granddaughter quite easily. Not so much because of his detective skills, but because she was surprisingly like him, even compared to his own children.

“I’m focusing on my studies right now,” she explained, taking a seat nearby and tucking her dark hair behind her ears before bending over to remove her shoes. “I’ve told you both before I don’t need anything distracting me. I mean, what’s the point? Honestly, I don’t even know why I let him take me to dinner...stupid of me.”

Sherlock and Molly glanced at each other, both smiling knowingly.

“Sam is a good man. His family’s lived nearby for as long as we’ve been here and I’ve never observed anything less than admirable. He certainly can’t seem to get enough of seeing you since you’ve arrived,” Sherlock stated cautiously. “And based on the fact that you continue to see him, I can naturally deduce that you must enjoy his company as well.”

“I dunno, maybe,” Clara replied with a shrug. “But that’s not what’s important right now.”

The older and wiser consulting detective would not be deterred. “Actually, what’s important is, does he make you feel something?”

Clara stared wide eyed at her grandfather. She huffed and shook her head. “Look, all matters right now is-“

“Your studies?” Molly finished gently. “We know, darling. And you’re brilliant. You’re doing beautifully at University, and we’re all so pleased to see that. But you have to know that we know a thing or two about wasted time, and even lost opportunities. Not with work and education...but with people.”

Clara quieted, as she typically did when her grandmother spoke.

“Now listen, nobody is telling you to stop focusing on your education,” Molly added. “But we also don’t want you to give up _enjoying life_. Because it doesn’t have to be one or the other. In fact, it shouldn’t be.”

“You’ve always been awfully good at getting to the heart of the matter,” Sherlock said with a wink at his wife before glancing at Clara again. “Don’t take too long to listen to her, I wish I’d been a bit quicker!”

Molly shared an amused smile with her granddaughter as Sherlock stuck his nose back in his book with a sniff.

“I- I think I’m gonna go to bed,” Clara said then, standing and walking to the stairs. “Night.”

“You think any of that got through?” Molly asked.

“She stopped arguing and wants to be alone. Means she’s off to do some thinking.” He glanced over the top of his book at her and smiled. “It got through.”

* * *

 

“Morning,” Clara announced cheerfully as she came into the kitchen. “Just gonna take some coffee to go.”

“To go?” Molly asked, shuffling over in her fuzzy robe to hand over the coffee pot.

“Yep,” she confirmed brightly, running her fingers through the long waves as she poured the hot liquid. “And um...I might be gone most of the day, so don’t worry or anything.”

Molly and Sherlock exchanged a look as covertly as possible. Though, it was Clara, so she easily picked up on it.

“I’ll be gone in a moment and then you two can gloat to your heart’s content,” she said with a playful little eye roll. “See you later!”

She took the time to kiss both her grandparent’s on the cheek before skipping happily out the door.

Molly grinned at Sherlock once she was gone. “Gosh, you were right, she really did listen!”

“You see, I knew it,” he stated proudly, then picked up his mobile which was buzzing on the counter.

SO THIS YOUNG SAM FELLOW...I IMAGINE IT’S ABOUT TIME TO UP HIS SECURITY LEVEL? -MH

Sherlock smiled to himself, content as he looked up from his phone and watched his wife go about her quiet routine in the kitchen, just as she did on most mornings. He had no complaints, and very few regrets. At least, not when it came to his family. If that was something he could manage to continue passing on to his progeny, he could truly feel that he’d succeeded in life. Admittedly a far cry from what he thought life was all about in his younger years.

He began typing a reply to his big brother, who was impressively still finding a way to call the shots in London.

YES, I DO BELIEVE IT’S TIME. I’M SURE YOU’LL ENJOY HAVING SOMEONE TO KEEP AN EYE ON AGAIN. -SH

HOW AMUSING THAT YOU THINK I EVER STOPPED... -MH

“Oh for God’s sake!” Sherlock groaned, slapping his phone down on the counter. “Molly, we have to check the cottage for bugs after breakfast!”

 


End file.
